Princess of the East
by sesshomaruluvr94
Summary: An old friend finds Sesshoumaru sitting alone and does him a kind deed. Will the old friends start a fire of love, or will Tina lose the one man she's ever loved?


Hey all of you people out there! This is my first fanfic so don't be to rough on me!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story that comes from Inuyasha. I do own Tina though!

* * *

Tina stopped dead in her tracks; she sensed a high level demon nearby with a scent that seemed familiar.

Tina ran until the demon came into view, then stopped and checked her hair in a small creek. She hadn't seen Sesshomaru in years and wanted to make a good impression.

She walked up to him and kneeled by his side.

"What do you want girl." He asked coldly.

She giggled. "That's not a very nice way to greet someone, Moru." Tina frowned when she noticed his missing limb, "I can fix that for you, if you would like."

"For what price."

Again she laughed and cocked her head to the side. "Well I guess the price would be the knowledge that you were helped by a girl, now take off your shirt so I can fix your arm."

He looked at her in bewilderment, as if she had just committed a heinous crime.

"I do not take orders from some woman who happens to cross my path." he sneered.

She let out a sigh and placed her hands on her hips, "So you don't remember me."

"Woman, are you saying that we have met before?"

Tina felt a pang in her heart when she acknowledged that her once dearest friend couldn't remember who she was, but it had been over 300 years since the last time they had met. "It doesn't matter. Now do you want me to fix your arm or not? "

He gave her a small nod and slid his sleeve off of his shoulder.

She placed my hands on the stump where Sesshoumaru's arm had once been located and closed her eyes. "This may sting a bit." She dug her sharp claws into his skin and dragged them down what was left of his arm.

But when she reached the end of the stump, she didn't stop. To Sesshoumaru's amazement the farther the demoness dragged her nails, the more skin appeared. Soon there was an elbow, and then a wrist and finally fingers started to appear. When she had reached the end of his nails, Tina pulled out her hands and opened her eyes. A few seconds later, the cuts running down Sesshoumaru's arm had disappeared and all that could be seen was his newly formed limb.

"Not bad if I do say so myself." Tina said as she watched Sesshoumaru move his arm around in amazement.

He opened his mouth several times as if to say something, but each time just closed it and stared at his arm.

Tina smiled and rose to her feet, "I must be going now." She said as she turned and started to walk away only to be stopped by a firm hand grasping her shoulder.

"Your name, maiden."

She turned around and smiled at the tall demon staring at her. "Tina."

Sesshoumaru breathed in her intoxicating scent. _She's in heat. You could take her right now and she wouldn't care. _Sesshoumaru's conscience egged him on. _No, this woman just did me a kind favor, what kind of repayment would it be if I raped her. Besides, that kind of behavior is below me._ He mentally argued back, and pushed it to the back of his mind. "Thank you." She gave him a sweet smile and he released her. Then she was gone.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken yelled.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at his faithful companion. He really didn't feel like dealing with Jaken or Rin at this moment, all he wanted to do was find out who that woman was. "Jaken, take Rin to get firewood."

Noticing his lord's distracted expression he motioned to Rin, "Yes milord, come along Rin."

"Yes Master Jaken."

"_That's not a very nice way to greet someone, Moru." Moru, she called me Moru. The only one that's ever dared to call me such an absurd name was…Could it be?_

_Flashback_

_A young girl giggled as she was carried by a boyish demon. "Faster Moru, faster!" she yelled into the wind._

_The 20 year old Sesshoumaru laughed into the gust they were creating. "Hold on Tin Tin."_

_The two became a blur to any spectators that had been watching the merry couple._

_All of a sudden the young girl jumped high into the air. The young man stopped and prepared to catch the falling child._

_With an "oomph" and a giggle Tina landed perfectly into Sesshoumaru's outstretched arms. They twirled around once and the fell into a heap in the lush field. _

_The cheerful duo lay laughing until they were out of breath. Tina cuddled close to Sesshoumaru as the sun started to sink into the west. "Moru?"_

"_Yes Princess?"_

"_Will you be my best friend forever?"_

_He rested his arm around her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Forever."_

_She yawned and snuggled closer to his warm torso. "Forever and ever?"_

_He looked at the girls sleeping form "Forever and ever." He pushed aside her brown curls and kissed the pure white form of a crescent moon on her forehead._

_End Flashback_

"Hello, Sesshoumaru." Kagura stepped into his view. He had been so caught up in his memory that he had not sensed her coming.

"Good evening, Kagura." He had no intention of holding any sort of conversation with her right now. "I have business to take care of." He started to walk away.

"Wait." She grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm and pulled him close to her in a hug. He stiffened and held his head up high.

"I love you Sesshoumaru."

Tina sat watching the demoness grab Sesshoumaru, _her Moru,_ embrace him tightly and whisper the words I love you as her eyes filled with tears.

_I'm an idiot to think that he could've have loved me. He doesn't even remember me. I guess father was right._

She jumped into the tree next to her and was off just before Sesshoumaru pushed Kagura and yell at her in scorn.


End file.
